Home
by ToEvenExist
Summary: Amelia has a scare and Owen finds out she's pregnant. They reconcile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thanks for reading. If you like this and want to read more check out my tumble 'toevenexist' and feel free to send me your prompts.**

 **Enjoy x**

The house was empty. Meredith had gone back to work. Initially it had been something Amelia had cherished. She stayed in bed till late morning, then strolled down for food. Then lazed about for a while watching daytime TV.

She was eating a bowl of cheerios when the pain started. She winced, dropping her spoon into her bowl with a clang. With shaky hands she placed the bowl on the table in front of her and leaned back slowly. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, bracing through another twinge. She whimpered, her eyes burning. Suddenly hit by a wave of nausea, the pain was forgotten and she leapt up, speeding to the kitchen sink. She heaved, throwing up until all she could do was dry heave. She clutched the counter, groaning loudly as pain began to spike, a rope tightening around her stomach. She sank into the floor, crumpling, holding herself in a tight hug.

She cried aloud. "No.. no" she uttered, crawling slowly towards the living room, she paused halfway, feeling nausea wash over her. She clamoured up the wall, pulling herself onto her feet, still crouched, in fear she'd pass out. She stood there for a moment, feeling pathetic… and alone. She moved her hand up under her shirt, shaking as she cried, she didn't want to lose it. She hadn't felt so attached to the idea until this moment, or she'd purposefully tried to remain distanced from it… She couldn't lose it. She shuddered, her body dipping slightly towards the floor as she lost control of her muscles. She scanned the room for her phone, before moving cautiously to it. She slunk down to the floor with it in her hands, deciding the sofa was too far. She sobbed, eyes closing intermittently as she tried, with eyes blurring with tears, to find someone to call.

Owen. She saw his name clearly. Her breathing quickened at the thought of hearing his voice, seeing his face. Another stab of pain and she paused, holding her breath. She looked down at her phone again.

She knew if she had a clear head, she'd be fighting herself out of this. She's find an excuse. But she was past that, she tapped his name and the call button and brought the phone up to her ear, lowering onto her side. She pulled her knees up towards her as she listened to the dial tone. Her sobbing became worse in anticipation. "Owen pick up" she whimpered. She almost didn't hear him through her own cries. "Amelia?"

"Owen" she cried,

"Amelia… what"

"Owen… I... I need you" she cried, curling up as pain rolled through her.

She could hear him panicking, things banging in the background. "You're at Merediths?"

"Yes" Her crying morphed to whimpering. "Owen…"

"I'm coming, okay, I'm on my way, don't do anything… I'm coming" he sounded so frantic.

"Owen…" she calmed herself, trying to breathe evenly.

"I'm at ours, I'll be there in ten minutes" she could hear the car door slamming.

"Be careful" her voice shook. He sat for a moment, willing his hands to stop shaking. "Owen I'm pregnant" he heard her say, almost too quiet to hear. "I'm… I'm scared… so so scared"

He looked down at his phone, tears forming in his eyes. "You…I'm coming, don't move okay" Owen fumbled with his keys, but suddenly a calm rolled over him. "You're pregnant" he said, mainly to himself. He shook his head, it all made sense. She groaned again as her stomach cramped.

He was there in no time, racing from the car and up the garden, bursting through the door. "Amelia!?"

"Owen" looking up at him from the floor, she wept at the sight of him. He fell to his knees beside her, worry contorting his features, tears falling. He heaved her up and against him. They cried together. Owen rocked her, smoothing his hand across her back. She moaned, crumpling against him. "Owen…" He kissed her head, inhaling her scent. "Hospital" he said, moving his arms around her. She held him tight, clammy hands clasped behind his neck as he walked to the car. He felt afraid, but he also couldn't shake the feeling of joy, at having her back, and knowing her reasoning, and at the prospect of her being pregnant, albeit unsoundly. He had her back.

She kept apologising at first, as they pulled away from Merediths.

"I know I should have told you" she grimaced and rubbed her stomach. He watched her.

Eyes on the road, he soothed her, taking her hand and squeezing it. "I'm sorry Owen…. I'm sorry, I love you" she was frantic.

"Amelia, stop, stop… breathe… I don't want the apology, I don't need it… I get it now, I get it" They stopped at some lights. "It's okay"

She nodded, flinching as pain grappled her again. She squeezed his hand.

Owen pushed Amelia into the ER. In any other circumstances she would be mortified, but she didn't care. "Oh my god…" she heard someone say, maybe April. She heard Owen tell someone she was pregnant. Amelia had her eyes squeezed shut, "I'm gonna be sick…" she mumbled. Someone heard her and a bowl was placed on her lap. She held the bowl, but nothing came. Sighing, she let it fall to the floor.

"Amelia" Owen said smoothing her hair back, pulling her gaze to his. "Onto the bed…" he said, she became aware of her surroundings. Owen helped her up and sat her onto the bed. She saw she was in an ER side room, Arizona was just behind Owen, scanning her analytically. April was on the other side of the bed, her back turned organising equipment. Suddenly everyone moved in and she no longer had control of anything happening. She was laid back, wires attached, skin revealed, hands pressing. She looked around searching for eyes, and she found them. "O" she whispered, he leaned down and kissed her, kissing her tears. "It's okay" he said, smoothing his palm around the side of her face, gently drawing her hair from her cheeks with the tip of his fingers. She nodded.

"Amelia…" Arizona burst their bubble. "Everything is okay" She said, indicating with a head tilt towards an image on a machine. Amelia watched the image, seeing their baby's fluttering heart. She looked down to where Arizona was pressing firmly onto her stomach, assuring herself that it truly was her uterus on the screen. "Are you sure" her voice came out more shaky than she expected. Arizona smiled sympathetically, "Everything is just right" she said, looking up at Owen, who stood tearfully transfixed with the image.

"The pain is just your uterus expanding, all the muscles accommodating, it can be very painful in some women" Arizona was nodding. The couple stared at the screen, frozen, their hands joined. "Is this the first time you have seen it?" Arizona questioned, knowing the faces. Owen looked down at Amelia, unsure, "Yeah…" he said, she looked up at him. Her eyes were wide, with fear and wonder. She nodded. "I'll print you some pictures."

Left alone in the room, just the two of them, they fell quiet. Stunned. Owen was suddenly overwhelmed by fear. He sat down on the bed, taking both of Amelia's hands, looking into her eyes, unwavering. "Amelia… I'm in this okay… I'm in this with you… for good, tell me everything, and anything… just…" her held her gaze, even as his eyes welled with tears. "Just don't go again… please never do that again." She cried, her lip curling, guilt panged her. She nodded emphatically, reaching for him. They held each other tightly. Wires branched out from her arms, the rhythmic beat of her heart was constant in the background. She pulled back, looking into his eyes "I promise you, I won't run." she nodded again and he mirrored her, smiling. "Take me home."

Fin.

Feedback appreciated xx


	2. Chapter 2: Relax

Hey! So I wan't planning on carrying on with this story, but I wrote some one shots on tublr and addig them to my ongoing story would have fecked up the timeline. ~I hope you enjoy.

"He…Hello?" Amelia spoke softly into her phone, trying to remain as still as possible. With her eyes closed, as she listened to the voice at the end of the line. It was daycare. "Both Bailey and Ellis?" she asked, collapsing further into the sofa at the reply. "I'll be right there," she hung up.

She remained still, slowly opening her eyes and drinking some water. She rubbed small soothing circles over the slight curve of her stomach, hoping that would calm the nausea.

Sighing, she readied to stand, clinging to the arm of the sofa as she did, cursing the morning sickness, and slightly cursing Owen.

She could hear the crying as she approached. She stopped at the door and composed herself, not realising the daycare nurse had seen her and was approaching. "Hey, you look like you have what they do…" she said, pulling Amelia back to the present. She had Ellis in her arms, who was wailing loudly, now reaching with flailing hands towards Amelia.

"Hey…" Amelia said, taking Ellis from the nurse. Holding her against her chest tightly seemed to sooth her instantly. "We've put Bailey into Ellis's stroller, asleep" The nurse said, leading Amelia towards him and pushing the stroller from the corner so Amelia could push it. Amelia nodded her goodbye.

She walked slowly back to the break room, visualising the couch. Both kids dozed as she walked, and she felt close to that too. She found it calming, walking at this slow pace through the hall, something about sleeping children. "Amelia…" She heard Owen call and she spun slowly. "Hey" he said, sprinting to her, "What's going on here?" he said, grazing his palm over Ellis' back and along Amelia's arm. "Daycare said they were both lethargic and Ellis wouldn't stop crying…. Meredith and Maggie are both in the OR." He nodded, worry twisting his features.

"Aren't you finished? You were in last night?" He questioned.

"Aren't you?" she said, but knowing he had a right to ask. He pursed his lips, looking down at her slight bump before looking away. Amelia saw this and let go of the stroller to grasp his hand, pulling it to her waist. She squeezed his shoulder, "I am done, I'm just staying for an hour or so in the break room, until Edwards reports back on a patient waking up after surgery" she said, capturing his eyes, trying to calm the storm that revs inside him whenever he worries for her.

He nodded, gazing from eye to eye, then down at Ellis. He softly smiled, "You look beautiful" he said earnestly. Amelia chuckled. "I look sick Owen" she said, pulling him down for a quick kiss, before gripping the stroller again. "I…" Owen said quickly, Amelia turned to face him. He looked behind him, then at his watch. "I'm done too… I'll come"

"Owen if you're not done?…" she said, but Owen was already taking the handles of the stroller. She sighed, smiling as she followed him.

Owen flopped down onto the couch with a huff. Amelia passed him Ellis before disappearing into the toilet. He heard her retching only seconds later. He grimaced, glancing down at the reason he wasn't in there beside her. "Amelia…" he said, as she went silent. "Amelia… Am"

"I'm fine" She said, her voice rough, as she ran the tap. Owen frowned, caressing Ellis' back.

Amelia groaned as she opened the door. She hugged herself, chills wracking her body. "Come here" Owen said, holding his arm out, hand reaching for her. She took it and sat down, curling into his side, shivering. "I hate this…" she uttered, tucking her hands between them.

"Me too" He rubbed her up and down trying to warm her. He reached out steadily with his other hand and pulled a blanket from the back of Ellis' stroller, covering them all with it. Her shivering slowly calmed and she sighed, allowing herself to relax. "I need to message Mer…"

"Doing it now" he said, flicking through his phone. Amelia watched tiredly, eyes peeking out from the blanket, which smelt of a familiar detergent and baby, both smells sweetly comforting.

Edwards entered to find only Owen awake. She stopped in her step, and froze. Unsure for a moment as to what she should say. "Edwards…?" Owen said, his hand closing a little tighter around Amelia. "You have an update?" he said quietly. Edward's eyes ran over the children, then to Amelia. "Uh yeah, the patient has woken up. Responses are good, labs are all good" she said, keeping her voice hushed, smiling slightly.

"Good… I'll let…"

"Go home Edwards" Amelia said, muffled by sleep. Both Owen and Edwards looked to her. "You did good" she said, before inhaling deeply, rolling into the back of the sofa and opening her eyes. She smiled tiredly, and nodded. "Go home." Edwards nodded, smiling at them both and leaving.

"We should go too" she said.

"What about these Babies?" Owen said, nodding towards Bailey and Ellis.

"Mer will have to fight me" She said, grinning. Owen laughed, stirring Ellis. Amelia shushed him, laughing quietly. "I think the one in there is enough for us just now, we'll wait a bit" he said, poking her stomach tenderly. "Let me see?" he said, impishly, he'd been cautiously excited by the new development of their little bump, scared of overwhelming her.

She smiled gingerly, turning to lean against the arm of the chair, tucking a pillow under her back, already giving him more of a view than he'd yet. She was spurred on by his awe, it made her heart flutter. She beamed at him, smoothing her hands over, flattening her shirt against her skin. "Wow" he mouthed, grinning. She laughed, taking in a deep breath and picking up his hand and moving it under her shirt. "Hey take a deep breath in, and then when you breathe out relax all your abdominals" Owen said, and Amelia grinned, her nose wrinkling.

"Have you been reading?" She said. He smirked,

"Yeah, I…" he cheeks blushed and she hiccuped a laugh, "I just found it and thought it related to you, because your abs are strong… some women subconsciously tense… it can hurt your back" he said, looking up at her with an embarrassed smile. Her head lulled to the side, against the sofa back. "You're sweet… Okay what do I do?" she said, shuffling a little to get more comfortable.

"So relax your body, take a deep breath in, and then when you release it, try and relax all your stomach muscles" He said, and she closed her eyes, placing her hands over her shirt around his. "That's it…" he said, feeling her stomach enlarge ever so slightly. She did it again, laughing and contracting her stomach again "deep breathing gets me dizzy" she said, carrying on.

She relaxed again and exhaled, "Its bigger!" she said, opening her eyes and looking down. He beamed at her, and laughed "Yep" she puffed and looked at him in awe.

"And it's meant to be like that?" she asked. He nodded slightly, "it's better for both of you to relax your muscles" he said, still taking in her smile, and moving his fingers side to side, enjoying the closeness that he so craved. He looked down at her bump, smiling absentmindedly.

Her phone vibrated, and she watched Owen for a moment longer before picking up her phone. "Mer's on her way" she said as she wrote her reply. Owen hummed, his head tilted against Ellis', his eyes now closed. His hand was still on Amelia's stomach, fingers drawing back and forth.

Amelia sighed contently, resting her head against the sofa again, watching him. "Let's go home O" she said, softly tearing him from his revelry. She ran her hand up his arm, grazing the hair at the back of his neck. He nodded, lingering in her eyes. "Let's go home."

TBC.

Reviews Welcome xx


	3. Chapter 3: Proud

She'd been catching glimpses of him all day. He always had that frantic look about him, like he was tunnel visioning his way through the day, seemingly deciding that trauma was busy, when it was not. He had barely eaten, they were meant to have met for lunch, but her schedule hadn't allowed it at the time, and he had skipped it all together.

It was early evening when she was paged down to the ER. When she got there, she quickly realised she wasn't needed. "Owen you paged me?" she said, moving to his side. He glanced up at her briefly, the stress was pouring off of him. "Er yeah, I'm going to have to stop here tonight, to keep an eye on a patient…" he spoke distractedly, as he wrote charts.

Amelia followed him to the main desk. She sighed leaning against it, his tiredness was catching. She rubbed the underside of her stomach, that had become noticeably swollen the past week, her muscles were complaining. "Well I am staying too…" she said, he stopped writing, looking up at her curiously.

"Are you really? Or are you just saying that… because you shouldn't stay if you don't have too… its not good for you or the baby…" he lectured, going back to writing. Amelia rolled her eyes, "don't flatter yourself… I do need to be here, Edwards is watching over the patient, I'm on standby in case they deteriorate" she spoke to him, resting her head on her hand heavily. He hummed, continuing his scrawling.

"Owen…?"

He hummed again, looking up sharply at her non-reply.

"Breathe…" she said, finally having his full attention. He smirked, sitting up straight and stretching his shoulders. "On-call room… twenty minutes?" he said,

"Owen… I" she whined, turning her head in her hand. She heard him chuckle.

"Food and sleep… is all I want" he said, moving charts from one pile to another.

"Okay" she said, pushing away from the desk with a tired sigh.

He watched her walk away, finally feeling his mind slow.

* * *

It turned out that Owen took much longer than they had intended. By the time he reached her she was asleep, haphazardly leaning against the wall on the bottom bunk. The hot water bottle she had, hugged against her stomach, was luke warm. Owen entered quietly, he stood beside her for a moment, smiling softly. He crouched down, his knees clicking in protest. He shook the book from her loose grasp and placed it on the floor. She stirred, smiling at him tiredly. "Hey sleepy momma…" he smoothed his hands over her knees. "You want me to refill that?" he said, nodding at the hot water bottle against her bump. She shook her head, pulling it away. "Not when I have you…" He eased down onto the bed weightily. Resting his head on her lap, he huffed before relaxing. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Amelia's fingers running through his hair. She kneed her hand into her stomach, letting her eyes drop closed too.

Owen felt the movement, and turned, pursing his lips. She grinned feeling his hand move under her shirt, under where her hand was. He took over, working into the muscles.

"You got wrapped up today…stressed…" Amelia sighed, slouching as her muscles relaxed.

"I know… it… I had patients that were kids… I just get so…" he said, Amelia nodded. She winced, groaning softly. "Sorry" Owen stopped his hand. She opened her eyes, gazing down at him, her hair curtaining her face. She smiled, grasping his hand as he pushed up her shirt. She moaned, "O…" she said, looking down at herself. His eyes were alight, as he moved to kiss her. "Beautiful" he said.

She laughed against his lips, "you're so proud…"

"I am" he beamed. He moved off of the bed, kicking off his shoes, still crouching. "Lie down" he said, she flopped down onto her side, back against the wall. "So bossy" she said, pulling him into bed and against her. She inhaled his smell, smiling blissfully. His hand smoothed across her bare back, his other danced in her hair, pulling gently at strands. "You make sleeping in the on call room bearable" he spoke sleepily.

"Tell me about it…" she said feeling the weight of sleep overwhelm her.

Fin.

Reviews Welcome x


End file.
